


Up in the sky

by cranewave



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranewave/pseuds/cranewave
Summary: the first poem i wrote here, re-posted because i accidentally deleted it the first time.





	

One thing that I find peculiar  
Many dreams take place in the sky.  
Wonderful dreams about flying,  
Nightmares of falling from cloud high.

I wonder why there are so many  
Dreams that take place up in the sky.  
Do people sometimes go skydiving  
To see what it is like to fly?

Whatever the reason behind it,  
You definitely won’t see me try.  
I certainly don’t have the courage  
To jump from a plane up that high.

Oh, the mysteries of the vast sky!  
Oh, if only a person could fly!  
What would we see up that high?  
Flying way up in the sky.


End file.
